Blimey, what has the world come to?
by TheEvilPinkCupcake
Summary: James leaned forward and smirked, "You know, You really shouldn't bet on things that already happened." Then he walked away with Lily, leaving Sirius speechless and wondering: BLIMEY, WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO? ONESHOT!


_"Shut up, Potter! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Lily screamed, but deep down she knew that she didn't mean it. _

_ James Potter backed away slowly towards the closed door. Those words stung. He had never seen Lily like this. Yes, James loved her. He'd do anything for er, but now it seemed like his chances were all completely gone. It was zero._

James Potter lay on his bed, those memories flashing through his mind. He had ruined EVERYTHING. Lily hated him now. Well, she hated him before, but now she _loathed_ him. She_ despised_ him. She_ detested_ him. And it really hurt.

Those three words bore into both his brain and tears stung his eyes. He forced them away._ Crying is stupid. Stop it. _He told himself.

But he didn't know that Lily didn't mean it, so he was hurt because he thought she did.

The next day, James pulled Lily into an empty classroom. To his immense surprise, she didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry." James said bluntly, looking at his polished shoes, wishing to be as far away from here as possible, but he knew he had to say sorry.

"No. I'm sorry." Lily said, also looking down. She hid her surprise-she never thought she'd hear James Potter apologize, much less to her.

"What? Why would you be sorry?" James head popped up so fast Lily thought he would break his neck. "I'm the one who-"

"James, I'm really really really sorry I said I hated you." Lily said quietly, cutting him off.

Potter shook his head, looked back down, and muttered, "Why would you be? It's true anyways."

"It is not!" Lily blurted out loudly, looking intently at him. She blushed.

"What?" He looked into her green eyes, and Lily saw a spark of hope on his face.

"I-I don't hate you. I guess I never-I never did." Lily said, stuttering.

That small spark of hope and longing seemed to spread across his face and Lily could actually spot the difference between this look and the quiet depressed one he had before. He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "This probably isn't the right time, but, um, Lily, W-Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily felt butterflies in her stomach. "Yes, I will."

"What? You're saying yes?" James couldn't believe it and he looked up into Lily's eyes.

Lily's smile lit up her whole face and she knew she didn't need to answer. That one smile was enough.

…

…

...

"Hey Prongs." Sirius strolled in with Remus and Peter trailing behind him. "Heard about that Hogsmeade trip?"

"Oh yeah, what about it?" James was lying on his bed, still replaying that scene in his head. He was still thinking about Lily and wasn't exactly listening to Sirius, but he pretended to listen. "You going with anyone?"

"Yeah, I asked that tall girl from Ravenclaw. How about you, Moony?"

"I'm just going to be with Peter." Remus answered, and Wormtail nodded furiously. "You, Prongs?"

"Lily Evans," James smiled dreamily.

Padfoot snorted. "James, you actually thinks she gonna say yes?"

James turned his head to smirk at his friends. "Yep." He popped the 'p'.

They all laughed loudly. Sirius said, "Willing to bet on it?" James nodded.

"Alright then. Ten Galleons that Lily won't go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Ten Galleons she will!" James could hardly restrain from laughing, but he kept his cool.

…

...

...

"Oi, Evans!" Sirius called. Lily whirled around to face Sirius and James. Sirius grinned. "James seems to think that you would go on a Hogsmeade date with him." Lily turned to James, confused, and she received a wink.

Holding back a giggle, she turned back to Sirius and said sweetly, "That's because I did."

"WHAT?" Sirius bellowed.

"Yes, indeed, Padfoot. Ten Galleons to me!" James smiled cheerfully. Sirius huffed and fished out the money,grudgingly placing it in the palm of his friend's hand.

James leaned forward and smirked, "You know, You really shouldn't bet on things that already happened."

Then he walked away with Lily, leaving Sirius speechless and wondering:_ BLIMEY, WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?_

...

...

...

**A/N**

**Pretty short, I know, but still. Tell me how it was. :) Review or PM! :] YAY [:**


End file.
